


Crush

by rad_ali



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, bakushima, kiribaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_ali/pseuds/rad_ali
Summary: Quick Kiribaku one shot.Might be slightly angsty?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

I swiveled in Bakugo’s desk chair, trying to calm my heart that was viciously beating against my chest. Maybe this was a bad idea and I was overstepping my boundaries. 

_ No.  _ A man would tell someone how they feel, no matter the outcome. I’ll respect Bakugo’s feelings towards me no matter what he says. 

“You’re going to pass out you keep thinking that hard,” Bakugo’s voice infiltrated my thoughts as he walked over and flicked my forehead. “And I doubt a single thing I said about symbolism is anywhere in that head of yours,” he grumbles and I let an embarrassed smile take over my features since he was right. 

“Hey man, I really do need to talk to you about something,” I finally spoke up, rubbing my now sweaty hands on my pants legs. This piqued Bakugou's interest and he frowned at me. 

“Well are you going to spit it out?” He finally asks after we sat in silence for a few moments, the words I wanted to say just sat on the tip of my tongue. 

I finally took a deep breath and stared right into his red eyes with my own. “Bakugo, I  _ really  _ like you. More than just friends. Like when I see you come into a room this warm feeling courses through my entire body, and just the mention of you I smi-” I start, but I was cut off by his hand in front of my face. 

“You idiot,” Bakugo growled and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. “We were fine. This was fine, then you had to go and bring your stupid feelings into it,” he continued, the anger building up inside of him and practically rolling off in waves. 

I found myself quickly standing up, my head suddenly woozy from the emotions going through me right now. I hated this feeling so much, I felt like I was going to be sick. 

“Let’s get this straight. I don’t do romance,” Bakugo starts, shoving my chest. “I don’t like you,” he goes on with another shove. “And I certainly as hell don’t need someone to be my friend just because of some stupid crush,” he finished and by time I noticed the sparks on his hands it was too late. 

I laid on the ground, my chest burning from the shots that were just let off against my now burned up shirt, looking at Bakugo with horrified eyes, before turning away.

“I’m sorry,” I breathe out, too scared to look him in the eyes. Was he really that pissed? Was blasting me really necessary? I was angry, sad, but more than anything I wanted to get out of there. 

I scrambled to my feet, packing my work in bookbag. This was probably my last time in Bakugo’s room, studying with him, and I felt the urge to cry. 

“Goodbye Katsuki.” 


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the curb, eyes closed, my face leaning up towards the sun. Bakugo and I hadn’t talked at all in the last two weeks, and in the next few days the semester would be over. All I could say was it really sucked, but I felt a lot better having that weight off of my chest. 

Yes I was still helplessly in love with Katsuki. My chest still tightened when I saw him, his smile was my favorite thing in the world, his snide remarks were my favorite to hear, and I dreamed about running my hands through his pretty hair. I couldn’t think of anything I wanted more than to be a hero by his side, but I knew there was a 50/50 chance of him returning my feelings. 

Actually, knowing Katsuki it was actually more of a one in a million chance. A sigh escaped my lips, as I reached for the soda can beside me, just fidgeting with it. I found myself trying to distract myself a lot lately. 

“Eijirou,” Mina’s voice filtered through from behind me, and I turned around to face the pinked haired girl, but was caught off guard as a frustrated Bakugo was being held in place. “Bakugo had some things he wanted to talk to you about,” she says with a sweet smile. 

“I told you to fucking tell him,” Katsuki grumbled, staring down at the sidewalk, before being pushed forward by Mina. “Stop being such a coward,” she hissed towards the blonde boy, as I just watch completely confused. After avoiding me for so long, what could he possibly have to say to me? 

“Uh, so you wanted to talk?” I finally asks, as he sits next to me reluctantly and Mina walked off with a warning glint in her eyes. Since when did Bakugo go to her for help? Since when did Bakugo go to anyone for help? I guess I’m glad for his improvement, but did he really not want to talk to me that much he would go through someone else to relay the message? 

“How’s your chest?” he asks, and I look down at my shirt, remembering the burn mark that had been there after my confession. “It’s all fine now man, no worries,” I say, looking back up at the sky. This was awkward, probably the most awkward things have ever been between us. 

“I’m sorry,” Bakugo finally spoke again, and I shrugged. “Like I said it’s fine,” I say without looking over. Is this all he wanted to talk about? 

“Not for that. No- I mean for that, but everything else. I shouldn’t have said what I said to you, I was just being a dick. I know we’re friends for multiple reasons, because you can see the good in me. I was just scared, really fucking scared, which isn’t an excuse,” Katsuki begins to ramble, his hands now in his hair, pulling at it. 

I was stunned, but I could see how much Bakugo was putting himself through just to say this. “Hey, calm down,” I say quietly, putting my hand on his back in an attempt to calm him down. “I’m fine, it’s fine. You weren’t required to feel the same about me, I knew what I was getting myself into,” I spoke honestly, my hand rubbing at the fabric of his back. 

“But I do you fucking dumb ass. I really like you and your dumb face, and your ugly fucking pretty eyes, and working out with you. I hate the idea of losing you,” he says, finally looking over at me. 

I’m pretty sure my eyes were ready to pop out of my head, and my mouth hung open. This was fake. I was definitely dreaming. 

“Well say something, don’t leave me hanging like this!” Katsuki speaks up again, his face becoming a light pink. 

I’m in fucking love. 

“Can I kiss you?” I blurt out, not having time to think about the words coming out of my mouth. 

Katsuki’s face only went redder, and he looked like he actually might of exploded on the spot. “Don’t fucking ask, just do it,” he mumbled, hardly audible. 

Oh shit. Oh shit. I was about to kiss Katsuki. I had the right to kiss Katsuki Bakugo. 

I leaned in slightly just in case he changed his mind, but Bakugo wasted no time and leaned in completely. 

His lips were soft against mine, and they worked together slowly. I never wanted this moment to end. 

I was the first to pull away, and my entire body was on fire.

Katsuki didn’t look at me, but we both inched our hand towards each other, but he didn’t grab mine which was fine. Instead we linked our pinkies together, sitting in the summer heat.


End file.
